Sensei?
by Iridescent Wind
Summary: Each of the Bladebreakers find themselves teaching a team of eight yr olds. How are they going to survive the summer? The chapters that follow tell of their laughter, learning, tears, and a little bit of healthy competition.
1. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own or have any connection to the owners of beyblade, much to my dismay._

_**Summary**_: The Blade Breakers find themselves to be the teachers of a beyblade team. How are they ever going to survive the summer? And what has happened to Kai and his hand picked team?

* * *

"Yo, Tyson! Over here!" Max called as he waved an arm over his head energetically.

Tyson looked across the street to his right and saw Max and Ray standing together next to two glass doors. "Hey guys!" he shouted back imitating Max's wave. He ran across the street watching for cars.

"Hi Tyson," Ray greeted the other boy serenely.

The building they stood outside was the headquarters for the BBA. It was all smooth concrete melded with glass. The Blade Breakers had all received a phone call from Mr. Dickenson a week ago. On the phone he had asked for the team to come to his office. When questioned about the meeting's purpose, all he would tell them was, 'I have a request for you from the BBA,' and nothing more. The team, excluding the uninterested Kai, had concocted many ideas as to what the nature of the request would be. Tyson and Max had predicted one ludicrous idea after another, from a life time supply of beyblades for winning the World Championship to an all expenses paid trip around the world to having a TV show written about them. In the end, they were left with only their imaginative thoughts until the day of the meeting.

Ray inquired of Tyson, "I thought you were coming with Kenny?"

"I was, but the Chief called and told me that I should go ahead without him."

"That's not like him to bale on his friends. I wonder what's up?"

"Ya, did he say why?"

"Something about delivering noodles," answered Tyson off handedly. "He's been doing that a lot lately. I guess that just leaves Kai then."

The three boys looked up and down the street as if they would see their captain suddenly appear from behind a passing car or around the corner of a building.

To no one in particular, Max asked, "Do you really think he's going to show?"

None of them answered immediately. "Maybe he's already waiting in Mr. Dickenson's office," Ray suggested. He didn't sound too confident though. Max and Tyson shared a look of skepticism, but didn't refute him. Who knew? With Kai, anything was possible.

"Look, I think we should go on up. Nobody's heard from Kai and we don't know if he's coming at all," Max pointed out. "We shouldn't keep Mr. Dickenson waiting."

But wait they did. For five more minutes. "Man!" Tyson scowled down the street. "Kai is such a sour puss." By silent agreement, they turned and entered the building.

Now they were on the second floor outside of Mr. Dickenson's office. Ray knocked on the door and Mr. Dickenson's voice came through the wood. "Come on in boys."

The inside of the office bordered on being called plain. Four beige cushioned chairs were arranged before a large desk that squatted in the center of a picture window. On the wall to the left of the door, trophies for various competitions and championships were on display. To the right hung many pictures, most of which consisted of kids holding beyblades or trophies or wearing metals. Max noticed the picture of the Blade Breakers. It had been taken shortly after the world championship. Tyson had half jumped onto Max who was holding up a V sign. Kenny was holding Dizzi under his arm and grinning at the camera. Typical Kai was standing off to the edge of the picture watching Max and Tyson with his arms folded across his chest. It was a shame Ray had been forced to go to the hospital.

"Hello boys," Mr. Dickenson greeted from behind his desk. His desk was host to a couple stacks of paper and a few framed photographs. There was also a cylindrical container holding different pens and pencils. "Please take a seat and we'll get started." He motioned to the empty seats.

"Tyson, couldn't you be responsible for once. The meeting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

Tyson and Max jumped. Kai was leaning against one of the walls. "Kai!" the both of them shouted in tandem. Tyson growled. "I wasn't late, Kai. We were waiting for you."

"Hnn."

Kai pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward the far chair. Tyson 'Hrumph' and sat in the chair farthest from him.

"Now," Mr. Dickenson started, "Kenny has already called me and notified me he won't be able to come, so we can begin without him." He shuffled some papers around on his desk before addressing them again. "The BBA believes you have a truly unique opportunity. Since winning the World Championship, beyblading is at it's most popular."

Tyson broke in, "Ah, Mr. Dickenson, I understand what your sayin'. The BBA wants to repay us for stopping Boris and Voltaire." He grinned and rubbed his nose. "It was no big deal. Really."

"Tyson, why don't we let him finish telling us about the BBA's request," suggested Ray.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, well, the BBA thinks that this would be a great opportunity for you to connect with the beyblade fans. We would like to institute a special program into the BBA this summer and we think you four are the best choices to run it."

"Whoa! A special summer program?" Max looked at the other three kids.Tyson looked a bit confused, Ray looked pensive, and Kai actually had a look of... trepidation? No, it was just the lighting. "You want _us_ to run it?"

Tyson spoke up, "Are you serious, Mr. D?"

"When you say that we should connect with our fans, what did you have in mind?" Ray inquired.

"To be more precise, we would like for the Blade Breakers to train a beyblade team. One team for each member." Mr. Dickenson wiped at his forehead with a white handkerchief. "I understand if you four are uneasy about this, but it would only be for the summer. And the children will be screened so the kids who know the basics and love to beyblade will be chosen. You will not have to worry about teaching a team from scratch or have to deal with a person who will get tired of beyblading."

"Whoa." Max reiterated with more shocked awe.

Tyson added, "Wicked! So, basically you're askin' me to show off my super sweet skills to my fans and teach them a trick or two?"

Kai snorted in derision. "Tyson, can you be any more lame? What could you teach a kid about beyblading?"

"Kai!" Tyson growled out a warning. "You couldn't last five minutes with a kid asking you questions, let alone a whole summer."

"Boys!" A distressed Mr. Dickenson exclaimed. "If you don't think you can handle it or don't want to do this, I won't be forcing you to participate. I was only asking as a favor."

"I will certainly do it Mr. Dickenson," Ray announced. He looked to his teammates. "Come on guys. This could be fun! I think it is a good chance to pass on our love and dedication to beyblading to the next generation of bladers."

Kai still looked less than convinced, but Tyson and Max were fully on board with Ray. Mr. Dickenson revealed the last part of the program, "At the end of training, a small tournament will be held between the teams you have coached. We will be able to see which of the Blade Breakers is the better teacher." He looked to Kai, the only one who had not shown any enthusiasm and prodded him, "Tyson could have a real shot at having the winning team."

The competitive Kai didn't seem able to wrap his mind around this statement. "A mole rat could do a better job," he said in contempt.

"Good show Kai! I for one am sure you'll do fine with the kids," Max said cheerfully.

Kai uncrossed his arms and stood. "I will go along with this," he said sternly, "on two conditions. One: I will get to choose my team. Two: I can train them as I wish without interference from the BBA."

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Mr. Dickenson wiped his forehead again. "I just need your reassurance that the children will be taken care of."

With that, Kai nodded, turned, and left the room. He didn't offer any good byes or such. He only told Tyson that he should practice his blading skills.

"Oh dear," Mr. Dickenson said more to himself as the door shut. He returned his attention to the three remaining boys. "I'll call you boys when the teams have been chosen. You can come to me anytime if you have any questions or concerns." It was a comment the clearly meant the meeting had come to a close. The boys rose, thanked Mr. Dickenson, and walked out the door.

In the elevator, the whole idea seemed to be catching up with them. "Wow." "This is _so_ sweet!" "Wicked! I wonder what the kids are going to be like?" "Can you see _Kai_ with _kids!_"

"Hey!" Tyson interrupted. "Who wants to come over to my dojo and train?" There was a round of enthusiastic agreement as the doors the the elevator chimed open and they got off.

* * *

((And so ends the first chapter of my second beyblade story. I take critism. I take kind reveiws. I even take bashers. I would just like reveiws. Ideas. Or how to make the story better. Thanks for reading, I hope to see you again! Until the next chapter, be well!))


	2. The Teams

Hello again! Disclaimer again! Again, I do not own Beyblade! Thank you! Again! Cough Cough

I am mostly going to follow the tv show's advice and ignore most language differences in the story.

Geh... Blame the Olympics for no fast-ish updates. I stayed up late most nights to watch them. School's back in session for me, so I will have to start writing a few words here and there. I am telling you up front that things are about to get slower in the way of updates. If you've got problems, email my teachers.

Thank you to my reviewers though. Without them being there, I would probably never have finished this chapter. I found myself stuck at a lot of parts in here.

Anyway, please sit back with you popcorn and soda and enjoy the show!

* * *

The Blade Breakers had once again assembled outside the BBA building. And, once again, Kai was nowhere to be found. "That guy has got some serious commitment issues," Tyson had complained quite loudly, causing a few passer-bys to glance over at the group of boys.

"Let's head on in," Max suggested. "I bet Kai's waiting for us again. And if he's not," he added, "we get to nag about _his_ tardiness." They all laughed at this, with Tyson laughing the loudest of all.

Five days after their meeting, Mr. Dickenson had called to inform them that the teams had been decided. So, eight days later, they were back outside of the glass doors. This time, however, Kenny had tagged along.

"I may not be able to coach the teams," he had told them after hearing about the meeting's purpose, "But Dizzi and I can help out with creating training schedules and tricking out their beyblades."

"Sounds good, Chief," they had all replied.

Now, they were walking up to the reception desk. A lady with her brown hair pinned up in a bun informed them that Mr. Dickenson was waiting for them in the training room. She smiled politely as she pointed the group of boys toward a corridor on their right. "Second door on your left," she told them.

"Thank you," Ray said politely as he smiled winningly at the woman.

"Ray," Tyson called, standing with the rest of the guys near the beginning of the corridor, "get her phone number later! Come on!" An unabashed, though blushing slightly, Ray caught up with his friends as they entered the training room.

The training room was larger then any of them had speculated. It had a high ceiling that contained various weight machines and exercise equipment along with a healthy number of beydishes to practice in. Most of these dishes were occupied as the four of them walked in.

Tyson spotted an empty beydish nearby and, unable to restrain himself, he pulled out Dragoon. "Alright! Who wants to have a go then?" He grinned at his friends. "Hey, Maxie, weren't you just boasting about your new defensive move yesterday? Let's see if it can stand up to the might of Dragoon's super attacks."

Ray intervened, "Cool it, Tyson. We're here to meet Mr. Dickenson, remember?" He started scanning the room for the brown bowler hat.

"Spoil sport," muttered Tyson. "You can be just as bad as Kai sometimes." But now he too was looking for Mr. Dickenson.

The room was filled with kids ranging in age of about six to eighteen with the eight year olds dominating the scene. Most of the older kids were on the machines and equipment at the other end of the room. In the center of the beydishes a group of rowdy kids were shouting excitedly. The cheering reached a climax as two beyblades battled it out. After one of the blades was knocked out, the winner reached across the dish and shook his opponent's hand.

"Over there!" Max pointed. Mr. Dickenson was standing with his back to a wall surveying the room. He was talking amiably with what looked like one of the BBA's beyblade training coaches. The man was slightly taller than Mr. Dickenson. He was thin, but not so much as to appear sickly. He wore his black hair in a neat, orderly fashion that didn't appear to require effort on his part to upkeep it. And his black eyes held an ember of perpetual amusement. The two of them had been watching the cluster of kids as they matched beyblades. As it came to a close, Mr. Dickenson said something and the dark haired man laughed with a deep rolling sound.

"Yo, Mr. D!" Tyson called across the room to the man. Startled, Mr. Dickenson and the man he had been conversing with turned to find the group of boys walking toward them. With his shout, Tyson also caught the attention of a few of the kids in the room. They turned and pointed, catching the attention of those standing next to them by whispering things like "It's the Blade Breakers!" "Wow, I wonder why they're here?" "Look! There's Tyson!" "Do you think I could beybattle Ray?" "How about an autograph?" "Max is my Idol!"

"Heh, heh." Tyson scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "Fans..."

Max rolled his eyes and shoved Tyson in the back to get him walking.

Kenny peeked his head out from behind Ray. "I'm still not used to people knowing who we are." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and resecured his grip on his laptop.

"I know what you mean, Chief." Ray added his hand next to Max's on Tyson's back and pushed. "You created this, Tyson. You are going to have to lead us through them, and if they want a piece of us, you are getting fed to the piranhas."

"Hey, guys, come on!" He warily eyed the quickly growing crowd of kids that were pointing at them and whispering about them. "Grandpa just bought this shirt to replace the _last _one my adorable fans ripped off me." But he was no match for Max _and_ Ray, so he was forced to walk forward into the crowd he had literally called up.

He was saved from their clutching hands, however, as two sharp, thundering claps rang out. Behind the crowd, the man Mr. Dickenson had been talking with was walking forward. "Back to practice everyone!" he shouted heartily waving them back to the beydishes. "The Bladebreakers are here on business. Let them finish it before you swallow them whole, please!" The Blade Breakers shared a quick look of apprehensive tension following his last words.

Ray stepped forward. "Thank you. If it had gone any farther we may have been forced to feed them Tyson." Ray patted Tyson genially on the shoulder. "And we wouldn't want them to become constipated." He chuckled at his joke.

Tyson brushed his hand off sullenly. "That was _not_ funny."

"Sure it is." Max came up on his other side to lay an arm around his shoulders. "You're just too close to the joke."

Tyson's savior took the opportunity to introduced himself. "My name is Takahara. It's a pleasure to meet the World Champions." By this time, the room had nearly gotten back to it's original atmosphere, although a few kids still secretly watched them. "Please follow me." Takahara led the group safely past the beydishes to Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson received their various greetings before giving his own. He gestured to Tyson's savior. "This is Mr. Takahara. He is the head beyblade trainer here at this facility. I was just checking up with him on the students' progress." He drew out his handkerchief and swiped at his brow. "He will also be available to you if you have any questions concerning your new roles as a coach." Takahara inclined his head to the boys. "Anyway, I'm glad you could all make it here today."

"Are you kidding?" Max said enthused. "I barely slept last night I was so excited!"

"And yet you were the last one to show up this morning," Ray teased, his words containing his laughter. "Even Tyson was here before you." He switched topics by asking, "What are the little guys like, Mr. D.?"

Tyson, meanwhile, was craning his neck to search around the room. He snickered, thoroughly pleased with something.

"What are you looking for, Tyson?" Kenny asked, curious. After a pause, he added, "I don't think you'll have to worry about your fans while we're standing next to Mr. Dickenson and Takahara."

Tyson sniggered again, this time triumphant. He grinned at Kenny and said simply, "Kai isn't here."

"Oh." Kenny fidgeted with his glasses. "You're right," he agreed after quickly scanning the room. "I wonder if something happened to him."

"I hope you don't mind if I jump into your conversation, but I'm afraid the teacher in me can't stop itself from answering a kid's question." Takahara smiled pleasantly down on the boys. "Your friend stopped by earlier this morning to meet with Stanley. I myself had only just arrived when your friend left the building. Pleasant fellow."

"Eh, heh heh heh," Tyson laughed sheepishly. "Man, what time does that guy get up?"

Max quipped in, "Earlier than you ever will."

"Don't worry about it, Tyson." Kenny faced Mr. Dickenson. "Will it be all right if I help each of the teams with their beyblades, Sir?"

Mr. Dickenson wiped at his brow with his white handkercheif. "So long as no one is against it, I see no reason you could not help. As long as you understand that you can not play favorites."

"Not a problem, Sir!" exclaimed Kenny enthusiastically. His eyes most likely shone behind his glasses.

"So, Mr. D, when do we meet our teams?"

"Mmm,"agreed Ray. "Have you met with them already? What are they going to be like?"

"Well, I would rather you not have any predisposition of them. I want you to form your own opinions of the teams for yourselves, so I won't be telling you much about them." As if on cue, Takahara walked over to Mr. Dickenson and produced a manila folder. Mr. Dickenson thanked him before continuing, "Tyson, your team will consist of Michi, Leiko, and Kiyoshi. They are from here in Japan. While they are training under you, your grandpa has already agreed to let them stay in his dojo."

"Wicked! Ah, man. I can't wait to meet them."

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat. "Yes, well." He paused to look through the folder. "Ray, the team you will teach is coming from Korea. Seung, Yong, and Kyon will, as with Tyson, be staying with you where ever you choose to train them."

"That's good. I was hoping I could take them away from the city to the mountains and train them."

Mr. Dickenson turned towards the blond saying, "And, last of all, Max-"

"Oh goody!"

"-you will be training Edmond, Keane, and Shandy. They flew in from the USA. While they are here, it has been arranged for them to stay with Billie, a friend of Shandy's mother, so your father will not have to worry about putting up three kids in his shop." He closed the folder and let his arm drop to his side. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," said Ray, "if they're all having to travel here, when are we going to start teaching them? The summer seems short when you combine the training and the tournament. I want to teach them as much as I can about the way I beyblade."

Takahara turned to face Mr. Dickenson, puzzled. "You didn't tell them, Stanley? The other one seemed to catch on quickly enough."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Tyson. "And what does Kai have to do with it?"

Mr. Dickenson was subconsciously twirling the folder in his hand. Talking to Takahara, he said, "I wasn't sure they would all make it here on time."

"Ah. Then look around the room, Ray," said Takahara. "Your answer is there."

Nonplussed, the Bladebreakers turned as a group to look around the room.

But there were no flashing, florescent, neon colored signs winking and pointing to the answer. Not even a small paper one written in pencil. There were no computers with internet access, no telephones, and no other doors leading to another room (with the exception of the bathrooms and we are _not_going in there). As with before, the only things they noticed in the room were the beydishes and exercise equipment. Tyson also noted with some trepidation that a few of the kids were still watching them covertly from the beydishes.

Kenny was the first to spot it. "Aha!" He pushed his glasses farther up his nose before asking, "You said Ray's team was coming from Korea?"

"Yes, he did. What? Did you figure it out, Chief?"

"Yes, Tyson, I think I have. Ray, do you see those kids that were beybattling earlier? Do they look Korean to you?" He pointed to a group of kids standing near the entrance. "And Max, those kids over there are _clearly _speaking English." Starting to get worked up over his deduction skills, he excitedly surveyed the other kids. "That one there! The girl with the long hair tied back into a ponytail, I heard her call the other one Leiko! That'll be your team Tyson."

"You are awesome, Cheif! How did you work that one out?"

Abashed and grinning proudly, Kenny held his laptop against his chest. "It wasn't _that_ difficult, Tyson."

At a wave from Takahara, the kids that Kenny had singled out began to make their way over. "Very observant, Kenny. Good job."

"Yes," added Mr. Dickenson. "These will be your teams for the summer. Please have fun and remember, this is a unique opportunity for you to connect with your beyblading fans. Also, Mr. Takahara and I will be here for you if you run into any troubles." At this time, the young kids had filtered through the beydishes to the little gathering. Mr. Dickenson turned to address them. "I believe you all know the Blade Breakers. And you already know which one is your teacher." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the brown haired receptionist. She handed him a note to read. Looking back up, he said, "Forgive me, I have some matters that need to be attended to. If any of you should have any problems of sorts, you can contact me by phone if you need to. Enjoy yourselves while you're here and good luck." He walked away with the lady trailing behind him.

Takahara rubbed his hands together. "Okay, boys. This is it. Good luck to each you." He patted Tyson on the back before walking away to one of the boys on the weight machines, leaving the two groups of kids to get to know each other.

After a slightly awkward period, Ray stepped forward with an easy smile on his face and walked toward the three Korean children. There was two boys and a girl on the team. Ray put the smaller of the boys as the leader. He had short, slightly spiked hair and held an easy, relaxed stance. He seemed to hold a quiet self-confidence the belied his age. The other boy was taller and contained a sense of constant awareness. His hawk-like eyes swept over the group of gathered kids from behind a curtain of black hair that nearly touched his shoulders. The girl in their group was much shorter than her two teammates. She was playing absently with a strand of her hair, twirling it around one of her fingers. Her black hair was streaked with dark red highlights. Most of her hair was gathered at the base of her neck in a ponytail while two pieces were left to frame her cherubic face.

"Hello," Ray greeted them. "Do you know how to speak Japanese?" he asked them in Korean. (Ray smart. Speaks many languages.)

"Somewhat," the girl said brightly in Japanese with a bit of awkwardness. When she smiled, her eyes took on a twinkle that was enhanced by her dimples.

The boy Ray had pegged as the leader stepped in front of his teammates and introduced them. "This is Kyon and Yong." He gestured first to the girl and then to the taller boy. "And my name is Seung. It is a pleasure to be your students for the summer."

Ray was surprised at the level of maturity the kids possessed. "I am sure we will both learn something and grow stronger this summer."

In the meantime, Max was only beginning to gauge the amount of trouble he was in for. His three students stood around him in a drunk half circle. Edmond, the self proclaimed leader of the team, had stepped forward to introduce himself to Max. Then he stood silently with his arms crossed, leaving his teammates to introduce themselves. Shandy had then taken the opportunity to bound in with her blond curls bouncing and cling to Max's arm, only to have her explain in great detail how excited she was to meet him and train under him. She kept up a constant flow of words that had somehow drifted onto the topic of Japanese food. Her happy chatter ended abruptly, however, when her blond curls were ruthlessly tugged on. She spun like an angry cat to face the third member of the team. He had rusty red hair that was short and combed to stand up. He wore grey-tinted sunglasses that were resting on his head and matched his smokey grey eyes. He slouched with his hands in his pockets and looked bored to be there.

"Give it a rest, Windbag." When he talked, Max noticed a flash of silver on his tongue.

"Oh, shut it, Keane!" she spat back.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from Edmond, Max stepped between the two and held up his arms in a pacifying gesture. "Hey, we're a team here," he tried to sound placative. "Keane, you shouldn't pull her hair and call her a windbag." Even if she is one, Max thought to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Choose her side." His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he resumed his uncaring stance, glaring at the room dismissively.

"No," said Max becoming distressed and trying to sound patient. "I wasn't choosing her side. You were in the wrong for pulling her hair and calling her names."

"Whatever," Keane muttered.

As Max's drama unfolded, Tyson also approached his kids. He rubbed at his nose, covering a grin. "So, who are the three lucky kids that are going to have me as their teacher?"

A girl came forward from the group. She wore her waist long, black hair in a loose ponytail. Her glasses were rimmed in thin, dark metal that accented the sharpness of her eyes and the whiteness of her smile. "My name is Michi and I am the leader of my team. We were so excited when we found out that _the _Tyson would be guiding us!"

Another girl and a boy followed Michi from the group of kids. The boy had brown hair the color of dark chestnut. He was slightly smaller than his teammates and only met Tyson's eyes briefly before averting his gaze.

"Mmm, " agreed the other girl. "I can't believe we were so lucky." She stood tall with her chin lifted up and carried her shoulders drawn back. She let her stylish, glossy black hair fall about her shoulders. Her sapphire blue eyes radiated confidence and eagerness. "I'm Leiko. And the shy one here is Kiyoshi." She indicated the boy standing just to the side and slightly behind the two girls. He jerked his head in a small nod. "I can't believe our luck at getting the beyblader who beat _Tala_ to teach us! We've studied all of your matches! How did you get so powerful?"

Michi frowned, adjusting her glasses. "Leiko," she rebuked, "He can't share his secrets with us."

Tyson couldn't believe he had gotten a group of kids that practically worshiped him. "Ah, don't worry. I'll show you all of my sweet skills with Dragoon. By the end of this summer you three are going to be able to beat Kai's team blindfolded and win the tournament."

There was a sudden shout from Max's group. "Don't get too cocky! I am planning on winning the tournament." Shandy crossed the space to stand in Tyson's face. "You couldn't beybattle your way out of a paperbag!"

"Hey! Don't you dare critisize out teacher!" Leiko reached out and gave Shandy a shove on her shoulder.

"Back off! Don't touch me!" Leiko stuck her tongue out in response.

"Whoa!" Max hurried over. "Shandy, you shouldn't talk to people like that." He added to Tyson, "Sorry, 'bout that."

At this time, Ray entered the argument. "Max, Tyson, I'm taking my group out for ramen. Maybe you two should do the same."

"Huh? Ray, what are you trying to say, man?" Tyson asked.

In answer, Ray gestured at the room. "You're disturbing the other kids that are here to train and I'm not sure they appreciate it. Besides," he added to the gathered teams, "the tournament isn't the reason we're all here. It's about learning and growing."

Max agreed, "Ray's right." He turned to his kids and announced, "Why don't we grab a bite to eat and then you can show me where you'll be staying."

"Uh. Ya." Tyson turned to his group. "That sounds pretty good. And after we eat lunch, I'll show you my grandpa's awesome dojo."

After all the plans were set, the three groups of teams and their teachers filtered out of the room.

Throughout the whole exchange, Kenny had sat cross-legged against a wall and was typing away furiously at his laptop. "Careful there, Chief!" Dizzi warned, "If you type any faster, you're going to melt my hard drive!"

* * *

And so ends a longer chappie 2! Write me, rate me, review me (Are there any more R's? And, yes, I am aware 'write' starts with a 'w'. ;P I do not ask for forgiveness.)

Poor Maxie, what have I done to him? And what's up with Tyson's team actually _respecting_ him? And another poor Kenny. I completely forgot about him being there for the exchange of the teams and teachers. I think I did a pretty good cover up job though, even if I do say so myself.

**Added:** For those of you who are wondering, the next chapter is going to be strictly about Kai and his team. I don't even have an outline yet, but it'll be about Kai meeting his team and whatever else I think up. It should be good, although I've always been a bit anxious about writting for Kai. I hope I can do his character justice! 'Til next chappie, see you!


	3. Kai and his Kids

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Dis...claim...er:... I... Do.... not... Own... Bey...blade... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Yes, yes. I am well aware of how long I have been away. And I don't have very long before I go back to school, so that doesn't leave me with much time for writing. (It certainly doesn't help that I have family visiting.)

**Recap:** Mr. D has asked our favorite chracters in the whole world to each train a team of 8 year olds during the summer. At the end, a tournament will be held to see which team is the strongest. In the last chapter, Tyson, Max, and Ray meet with their teams. If you read this before and are coming back to it, I suggest you go back now and read the first two chapters. Not that it is even slightly important for this chapter. And now, you will read about Kai and his team of kids.

**Warning:** I feel as if I have to put this in here as a warning. There is mention of suicide in this chapter, but it's not the angsty kind you are probably thinking of. But I did move the rating to T. What can I say? I am just not the adventurous type.

**Note:** If you see underlined words in the story when someone is talking, then that person is talking in a different language. In this chapter, it's going to be German.

Thankies to my reviewers! Aki no Kaze, 5namida, kailinne arami, fawks136, FlourescentBlackNightmare, Kitty Kat K.O., Cause-and-Effect, sasuke chica, 24 Demon Ice Mirrors, and last, but first to review, Letydiaz.

________________-_-_________________

Kai and his Kids

Clovis was sitting near the middle of the bus. His dark blue eyes had practically been glued to the glass of the window since the bus had left the station over four hours ago. His white blond hair was slicked forward to lay flat on his head. This boy was vastly intrigued by the foreign scenery that passed beyond the window. He had never been out of his homeland before, so the things he saw outside the world of the bus was very interesting to look at. It was almost as exciting as the whole reason he was there in the first place.

He glanced away from the window to look at his friends. His teammates. Adalric sat on a bus bench closer to the front and on the other side of the bus. He was the taller one and had brown hair that curled slightly into loose ringlets. He was the more reserved of the two. Clovis liked to think of the other boy as a river, a constant strong force that flowed with a deceptively easy pace. Almost as if he were sensing the other boy's gaze, Adalric shifted in his seat to glance back at Clovis with sharp hazel eyes, almost as if he were checking up on his younger teammate. Clovis gave the other a short wave of his hand to let him know he was fine. Satisfied, Adalric turned in his seat once again to face forward.

Sitting next to Adalric was their leader, Derica. She lay with her head resting against the window. Her eyes were closed, but Clovis knew that she was not asleep. Her dirty blond hair was short enough to almost be considered boyish. It was streaked with natural highlights, a piece of it following her jaw line to frame her face. She was about the same height as him, but when they stood together, her resolute personality gave her the appearance a being a few inches taller. If Clovis thought of Adalric as a river, then he must have seen Derica as the ocean. She had a mesmerizing, steady pull about her. She was the reason they were here right now, riding on this bus.

Next, Clovis swiveled around in his seat to look at the very last row of seats in the bus. Only one person occupied the back half of the bus. Everyone that had sat back there had instinctively left a good sized bubble around the boy. As far as Clovis could tell, he had not even twitched a muscle in the four hours they had spent on the bus. He also had his eyes closed, and, as was the case with Derica, Clovis was just as sure that he was not sleeping. He had his arms folded across his chest and he had a slight frown on his face as if he were thinking of something unpleasant. Clovis was fascinated by this person that was tempered with a healthy dose of apprehension, unease, and respect.

After his team's first encounter with the elder boy, he had barely acknowledged their existence let alone speak to them. So, after arriving on the bus, Clovis and his friends had basically been left on their own to sort themselves out. They did not even know where there final destination was going to be. Not that it would have mattered much in Clovis's opinion, as he didn't know where anything was anyway.

The other boy wore black army boots with loose, dark grey cargo pants and a black tank top. And, even though Clovis was a boy, and a young one at that, he was able to see that the tank top made him look _/fit/_. Clovis was most curious about the four blue fins that covered his face. He knew enough not to ask about them, but wondered if they had been tattooed on or if the boy had to paint them on himself everyday.

Clovis had been gazing absently at the elder boy when all of a sudden he felt a flood of unexplained panic jolt through his body leaving his nerves tingling. He realized that the other boy had cracked one of his eyes slightly to reveal a crimson sliver. Hastily, he spun around in his seat to face the window, though his eyes saw nothing beyond the glass. How was it that the other boy was able to command such fear in him?

_~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~_

_(Timeslip into the past: Kai in Mr. Dickenson's office.)_

The office of Mr. Dickenson was the same as he had last seen it. The pictures still hung on the walls, the trophies still shown in the light that streamed through the picture window, the desk still held the many stacks of paper, and the carpet was still that same mind numbing beige. There were a few small differences though. First, all of the chairs had been removed from the room except for one that sat comfortably before Mr. Dickenson's desk. Although Kai had chosen to ignore the chair and instead leaned against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. Another difference was that Mr. Dickenson was not sitting behind his desk, but was instead standing with his back to the room staring unseeingly out the window at the people on the streets below.

A silence had obviously been stretching between the two for an undeterminable amount of time. And Kai was showing absolutely no signs of losing in this struggle of subtle dominance. There was a slight shift in the room's tense atmosphere that had been slowly building in the room. Mr. Dickenson closed his eyes, reaching into his breast pocket for his handkerchief. He turned to face Kai as he dabbed at the sweat that had been collecting on his forehead. He hesitated before speaking, gazing at the boy for a moment as if assessing him for a sign weakness, for a crack in his wall, that he could exploit. He found none.

"Kai," the balding man started hesitantly, "I am grateful to you for accepting this request from the BBA, but…" He let his words trail off as he thought of just how he was going to phrase his next words. "I'm afraid the BBA- No. I'm afraid _I_ can not accept your proposal." He sighed, a heavy weight evident upon his shoulders. He walked over to his chair and sat behind his desk, the chair squeaking in small protest. The boy remained still, moving only his eyes to follow Mr. Dickenson's movements. "You present me with quite the dilemma, Kai." Mr. Dickenson resumed after a moment. "You asked to be allowed to pick your own team and you have done so. I even agreed to let you train them as you see fit. But this…. Kai. You have to see that this is going to far. I simply can not allow you to do as you please in this matter."

Kai remained silent and unmoving. After a pregnant moment, he responded to Mr. Dickenson's statement. "I have already given you my assurance that the children will be taken care of," he said slowly with a sprinkle of askance and annoyance. "I do not know what more you want from me." Crimson eyes looked at the man behind the desk levelly, waiting for a reply.

Mr. Dickenson rubbed at the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some tension that had built up there. "Kai. You are talking about taking three young children into Aokigahara forest! For goodness sake, Kai! You yourself are still just a child no matter which angle you chose to look at things!"

Another silence. Another wordless face off. This time though, Kai's muscles tensed, his jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed just a bit. Sensing the boy's displeasure, Mr. Dickenson shifted around nervously. He wondered if he had gone too far with his words.

Kai, however, was the first to give in this time. When he spoke, there was a notable frostiness to his tone. "I am more than capable of leading and taking care of three _children_ in a forest." He emphasized the word children with derision.

Mr. Dickenson studied Kai for a moment after he said this. He asked carefully. "What do you know of the forest you are proposing of taking these children into to train them?"

"I know that it is mostly untouched land the deeper you go into the forest," he said, clipping his words with annoyance. "I know that it provides a good terrain to train in. I know that compasses and such do not work in the forest. At least not the commercially bought stuff. And I know that the BBA, and you for that matter, is being particularly ridiculous about this whole thing. I was not required to tell you where I was taking them to train." The last was almost delivered as an accusation. Kai had been driven to the limits of his diplopic patience. He was only still in the room because it was Mr. Dickenson that he was talking with. If it had been anyone else the door would still be swinging shut behind him.

Mr. Dickenson folded his hands together on top of his desk and leaned forward. "Kai, do you know anything of Aokigahara's past? It's history?"

Another silence descended upon the two of them. "Are you referring to the suicides?"

"Yes, Kai, I am. The Sea of Trees has been morbidly nicknamed with the pseudonym Suicide Forest. Fifty-nine bodies were found in the forest last year alone. I do not feel that these children or anyone should be exposed to that sort of thing. Are you able to justify it?"

Without pause, Kai answer, "Yes." Before he could continue, the intercom on Mr. Dickenson's desk lit up and began to buzz. Both men looked at it in annoyance.

Sighing, Mr. Dickenson pressed a button on the machine. "Yes, Stacey?"

"Sir, the children are here in the office. Would you like me to send them in?"

The man looked up at Kai before answering. "No, Stacey. We'll be right out. Show them to the waiting room please."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

He released the button. He noted that Kai was watching him, waiting for him to make a judgment. "Alright Kai," he relented. "I will hear you out on the matter. What is your justification?"

Kai pushed himself away from the wall. He walked over to the desk and stood behind the chair. "My justification is that the suicides are mostly limited to the first kilometer of the forest. I will be taking the team in much farther than that. Beyond the first couple of kilometers, the forest is nearly untouched. They will not 'be exposed' to much more then the tape that the search parties put up after they have combed through an area."

Mr. Dickenson turned around in his chair to look out the window again. He weighed Kai's words. "Are you certain that you could not train them any other place?" he tried one last feeble time to change his mind. Kai's silence was the only answer that he expected. It was the one that he got.

Mr. Dickenson spun in his chair to face forward again. "Alright, Kai. I am going to trust you with this." He stood up from his desk. "Let us go meet your team then." He paused. "Please don't let me down, Kai."

Hn.

Mr. Dickenson held the door open for Kai to walk through. As the boy walked through, he wiped at his forehead. "Dear, oh, dear," he muttered softly to himself before following Kai out of the office.

{^~^~^~^~^~^~^}

The three kids looked to the door when it opened. Two sets of blue eyes and one of hazel watched as a large man wearing a brown hat walked through the open door. He was followed in by a boy that looked to be either thirteen or fourteen years old. At this point, they had no idea of what was in store for them.

A small blond girl with short hair stood up. She looked between the two people who had walked through the door. She focused her attention on the boy. "My name is Derica," she greeted him in German. "These are my teammates, Adalric and Clovis." She gestured to each boy in turn. "It's our pleasure to meet you, Kai."

But Kai did not appear to be listening to her. He turned instead to the man in the brown hat and spoke to him in Japanese. "I will take them from here. Tell Tyson's team to just give up and go back to wherever they came from."

Derica thought the man with the brown hat looked uneasy about something. The man wiped at his brow before answering. "Alright, Kai. Please take care of them. I will be right here if you need anything." The man turned to address the children. He bobbed his head in greeting. "I would like to welcome you to Japan. I appreciate the fact that you are willing to travel from your country and learn new things. If you have any questions or concerns that Kai can not take care of, I am always be available to you." 

"Thank you sir. We will be fine." The man hesitated before leaving the room.

All of a sudden, Derica felt the other boy's attention turn to her. Something about the way he looked at her made her body tense up. She felt as if she were being watched by a hawk that was about to strike at a mouse. She could only move again after he shifted his gaze to one of her teammates.

After he had sized each of them up, he addressed them. "Hurry up. The bus is leaving in ten minutes." With that, Kai turned around and left the room.

The three kids passed around a couple of dubious looks.

"You heard him." Derica said to her team. "The bus is leaving in ten minutes. Grab up your stuff and let's go. We didn't come all this way just to miss a bus."

{_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*}

(Timeslip: Back with Clovis on the bus)

Clovis sucked in his breath. He stared out the window at the view. "Wow," he breathed softly. It was still small and far in the distance, but Clovis was able to recognize Japan's famous Fuji mountain. Although he didn't know it, the bus ride was almost over; they were almost to their destination. Aokigahara forest was barely visible in the distance.

________________________^_^_______________________

End of this chapter

Alright. Whew. It took me a couple of days, but here it is. There are probably some mistakes in here, so if you see them, please point them out to me. Thanks. Oh, ya. I almost forgot. There is something that I would like for you to do. Um, if only I could remember. I think it starts with an R.... and ends with a W...... I think. Oh, well. If I think of it, I'll let ya'll know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
